callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-12
The AK-12 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The AK-12 is one of the most used assault rifles by the Federation in the campaign, along with the SC-2010 and the SA-805. Multiplayer The AK-12 can be purchased for 7 Squad Points. Damage-wise, the AK-12 is the most powerful fully automatic weapon in terms of damage per bullet. The AK-12 clenches 3-hit kills out to a considerable distance, and at any range after late into the damage drop-off, it will be a 4-shot kill. Headshots will reduce the number of shots needed to one in most cases. The AK-12 also has a very long range, only bested by the Remington R5 for the Assault Rifle category. However, this high damage is counterbalanced by a low rate of fire, at only 689 RPM. When accuracy is concerned, the AK-12 has above-average accuracy in its class. The iron sights are among the clearest in the game, but the recoil has a moderate omni-directional pattern, making it hard to account for. Optical attachments should not be used, unless a long-range optical attachment is desired, such as the Thermal Hybrid or Tracker Sight, and even then, it is often considered a waste of an attachment slot. The AK-12 has the usual assortment of attachments in the Assault Rifle category. Optical Attachments, especially the low-power optical attachments, should be avoided in favor of another attachment slot. The barrel attachments can severely change the user's handling of the weapon. The Muzzle Brake allows the range to be boosted to rival the Remington R5, allowing for a long range before the powerful 3-shot kill dwindles away. The Silencer will cut down on this range, but gives the AK-12 a good stealth factor, and actually has a very long silenced range, being one of the only two assault rifles (the other being the Remington R5) to have a longer silenced range than the Honey Badger. The Flash Suppressor, although not as powerful as a Silencer, the Flash Suppressor keeps normal range while allowing for accurate firing due to no muzzle flash. Normally, players will not opt for this attachment, and go for the more powerful Silencer in many cases. The Underbarrel attachments bring not true surprise to the AK-12. The Foregrip allows the AK-12 to have a much smaller recoil pattern, which mitigates one of its slight shortcomings for an accurate weapon. The underbarrel shotgun allows for an alternative weapon at close-range, but replaces the Lethal slot in the process. The Grenade Launcher allows for an effective room and objective clearing weapon, and when Danger Close is applied, the grenade launcher can kill many players with relative ease. Handling of the AK-12 is relatively normal for its category. Aim time is normal, and the ADS spread is a moderate size, but the reload time is very slow for the category, at a very slow 3.27/3.6 seconds, depending on a full/dry reload, respectfully. Sleight of Hand can prove to be a valuable asset for a user of this weapon. The Modifications can help the AK-12 in certain aspects. Extended Magazines increases the magazine size to 45 rounds, allowing the player to tackle many enemies without the need to reload, although the AK-12 doesn't particularly chew through ammunition fast. Armor-Piercing Ammo allows many surfaces to be eaten through rather easily by the weapon, and protected forces will prove less powerful when targeted. Additionally, killstreaks can be easily disposed of with an accurate player. Selective-fire alternatives are available on the AK-12, but don't prove to be too useful, considering the AK-12's low rate of fire and high damage as-is. Burst Fire can work for a more accurate player to conserve ammunition, while Semi-Automatic fire will severely cut down on the low rate of fire, but allows for the damage multipliers to be severely buffed. Due to the high accuracy and damage, one should revolve their class around its strengths: medium-long range gunfights. Focus can make the user much more accurate at long range, where a flinch can lead to a fatal miss. Fully Loaded should be considered if the player will not move around the map too much, allowing the player to have a large supply of bullets ready. Incog can potentially make the user invisible at long range under the right circumstances, allowing the player to go undetected for a short period of time, even without a Silencer. Finally, Tac Resist and Blast Shield can make incoming projectiles much less likely to throw off the player, should the enemy attempt to dislodge their concentration. In conclusion, the AK-12 is a powerful mid-range weapon easily capable of gunning down enemies to a long range. Its main advantage is its high damage at medium and long range, which bests most weapons in its category, which have 5-hit kills. As well, the AK-12 has a good deal of precision to offer, making the player a very powerful nuisance from afar with this weapon. If longer ranges need to be accounted, the AK-12 should be seriously considered to aid you. The AK-12 was slightly nerfed in a patch on January 28. It had an increase in its viewkick values, which causes the weapon to kick more when aiming down sight. This did not change its actual recoil pattern, however, but the increased kick may make shots harder to place than before. It should be noted that the AK-12 bears significant similarity to the Remington R5, as both are effective long range, slow firing weapons. The Remington R5 is statistically stronger when accuracy and range is concerned, but the AK-12 has clearer iron sights, a 30 round magazine compared to the R5's 24 round magazine, and the AK-12 deals more damage at close range. Both weapons should be equally considered when one wants to use one of these weapons. Extinction The AK-12 also appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, for $1500. It is the first weapon encountered, being next to the welcome sign. It can be found again in the Cabin area, on the first floor of the barn. It is a good weapon to be the first the player buys in a match, having a high magazine capacity for an Assault Rifle and a decent reserve ammo amount. The player can keep it for the whole match due to its efficiency, however it may be a good idea to switch it for something better later on like the M27-IAR. The magazine size is increased in Extinction to 40, instead of having the usual 30. Due to these statistics it can be compared to the Maverick in other maps since their statistics are almost the same, if not exactly the same, so if the player likes buying the Maverick in the other maps this can be a good replacement for it when playing Point of Contact. Safeguard In Safeguard, the AK-12 can be found in Support Drops with a Foregrip and Flash Suppressor. It has high damage but not as much ammo in the magazine as the Sub-Machine Guns of the game mode, or reserve ammo. It also has a slow reload speed compared to them and the ARX-160. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-Automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery AK-12 CoDG.png|The AK-12 in first person. AK-12 iron sights CoDG.png|Iron sights. AK-12 Reload Animation CoDG.png|Reloading animation. AK-12 cocking CoDG.png|Cocking. AK-12 model CoDG.png|The model. Female soldier holding AK-12 CoDG.png|Female soldier holding an AK-12. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The AK12 returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Multiplayer The AK12 is a standard assault rifle with low damage and recoil. The gun has no "unique" features associated with it, unlike the other guns in the category. It excels at medium to long ranges, something made easier by the gun's incredibly low recoil. The damage makes it a poor choice for close quarters, however the low recoil should help if the player is aiming. The default irons sights can be seen as quite clear, and using an optic is not as required, unless using the gun at longer ranges for a clearer view on target. Some variants of the AK12 may use the iron sights from Call of Duty: Ghosts; these iron sights are just as clear, and do not need to rely on optics as much either. Shorter range optics, such as the Red Dot Sight and Target Enhancer will help the weapon in mid-range combat. The longer range ACOG Scope can also be a benefit to the gun for longer range firefights. The Hybrid Optic can be utilised for a good medium between these two ranges. The weapon has mediocre handling of the Assault Rifle category, giving it an average hip-fire spread and is not one of the Assault Rifles strong suits making the Laser Sight a strong choice if using the weapon in close quarters often to strengthen the poor hipfire spread. Utilizing the Quickdraw Grip and Stock can aid the weapons speed, in both close quarters and ranged combat. The Quickdraw Grip, coupled with the weapons medium handling skill allow the player to aim down their sights quickly, allowing for quick targeting giving the edge in many gunfights as the player will be able to line up a shot a faster. This can also be the case in close quarters if the player wishes to aim the gun as opposed to fire from the hip, coupled with the low recoil, this can be very beneficial. The Stock allows for similar goals by letting the player move faster making them harder to hit at range, and be less of an easy target in close quarters if aiming. Reload times are manageable and the rate of fire is low enough that Dual Mags and Extended Mags are not a necessity, however, due to the low damage of the weapon, Extended Mags may prove useful against multiple assailants due to the amount of ammunition needed. Dual Mags are still highly optional as reload speed should not hinder the player too much, however may prove a great asset if needing to reload during a firefight, which may be common if enough shots are missed. Utilizing the Foregrip is highly questionable. Due to the already low recoil, the Foregrips effect on the gun is minimal. While it will make the gun's recoil even lower, the effect is so negligible that it is better saved for a different attachment. Using the R.I.P variant turns the AK-12 from a 4-5 shot kill to a 3-4 shot kill and is hence a game-changer. It also makes the AK-12 more accurate. Seeing that even its base accuracy is one of the best in the assault rifle class, it effectively turns into a laser with the best damage profile and the R.I.P variant is hence a must use. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 Kills *Target Enhancer - 80 Kills *Thermal - 100 Kills *ACOG Scope - 120 Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hipfire kills *Stock - 20 Hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 Hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 Kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 Kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 Kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 Headshot kills *Dual Mags - 20 Headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double kill medals with weapon Supply Drop Variants *'Finger Trap Elite' (Handling +3, No Attachments Allowed, Ghosts style iron sights) *'R.I.P. Elite' (Accuracy +2, Damage +1, Magazine Capacity -8 rounds, Mobility -1) *'Lance Professional' (Range +2, Handling -1, can only use optical attachments) *'Feeder Professional' (Magazine Capacity +3 rounds, Reserve Magazines +1, Handling -2) *'Bleeder Professional' (Damage +2, Fire Rate -2) *'Grenadier Enlisted' (Integrated Grenade Launcher, Handling +1, Ghosts style rear iron sight, alternate front sight) *'Competition Enlisted' (Handling +1, Magazine Capacity -1) *'Fluted Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Accuracy -1) *'Hair Trigger Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Accuracy -1) *'Wrecker (300 kills)' (Handling +2, Accuracy -2, Ghosts style iron sights) *'G' Arsenal pre-order/[[Season Pass] bonus] Gallery AK12 AW.png AK12 iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the default iron sights. AK-12 alternate iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the alternate Ghosts style iron sights as found on some variants. AK-12 Behind the Scenes AW.png|The AK-12 being held by a soldier. Loud Enough For You XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg|The AK-12. Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *'7.62X39mm' and "G/PX-42M9 4/72" are engraved on the side of the gun. *"12" is written on the rear in blue. *The front sight is not folded down when an optical is equipped. This can cause a visual distraction if using a low-power optical such as a Red Dot sight or ACOG Scope. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *The serial code on the back of the gun is "BB 41 | 000349" *"91" is faintly written on the side of the gun. *The Ghosts emblem is on the back of the AK-12 G. *The single-player version has a Ghosts-style front sight, whereas the one in multiplayer (Except the AK-12 G) and Exo Survival has a different and rounded front sight. ru:AK-12 Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles